When multiple computerized devices interact with each other at close range, they may employ sensors such as cameras and laser range finders. As understood herein, the use of such sensors by multiple devices can cause mutual interference. As also understood herein, such devices may use lasers to provide three dimensional (3D) depth maps of objects in the field of view of cameras of the devices, and such 3D depth maps can be problematic in terms of knowing when and when not to apply digital image noise reduction algorithms.